


Drunk Cuddles and sleepy Confessions

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunk Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Cas and Dean return to their shared apartment after a long night of partying.Dean is pretty drunk and accidentally breaks his bed which leads to the two friends sharing Cas's bed for the night.In the morning, a very sleepy Dean lets some secrets slip.





	Drunk Cuddles and sleepy Confessions

It was way past 3 a.m. on a Saturday when Dean and Cas finally arrive at the door of their shared apartment after a long night of partying. To be honest, Dean was the one partying while his best friend and roommate Castiel was mostly watching him drink and dance with various people. Cas really isn’t the party-type, doesn’t even know why he continuously tortures himself by joining Dean on parties nearly every weekend- just to creep around in a corner and look at his friend flirting or making out with other students. He’s completely aware of how embarrassing and pathetic this crush, that he’s been harboring on (wo)manizer Dean Winchester for about a year, is, but he really can’t help his feelings. Considering that Dean is openly bisexual and has dated and hooked up with quite a lot of people over the course of their friendship, but never made a move on Cas, he knows that Dean just isn’t into him and that he should probably get over it and accept the fact that there would never be more than a deep friendship between them.

 

“Ya know what, Cas?” Dean leans against him, nuzzling his face against his neck while Cas unlocks the door and trys to prevent his friend from falling to the ground at the same time.

 

“No, what?”

 

“I really like ya... How’d I even deserve you? You’re my best friend, love- I love you s’much.” Dean mumbles while trying to conceal his hiccups. 

If Cas is being honest, he actually likes coming home with a drunk Dean. Whenever he has one drink too much, Dean is kind of touchy-feely and starts openly showing affection- holding Cas’ hand, staring at him nonstop, brushing his arm against Cas’, or even kissing him on the cheek. But since Dean is very drunk today, those physical affections are more prominent than ever before; he doesn’t even let go of his arm after they enter the apartment, and Cas locks the door.

 

“Do you need my help getting ready for bed, Dean?” Cas asks patiently, guiding him into his room.

 

“No, no, no. I’mma do this myself. Don’t stress about it!” Dean chuckles, starting to unbuckle his belt. When he actually opens his pants to pull them down, Cas averts his eyes and quickly turns around to leave the room. As much as he would secretly like to watch Dean undress, he would never take advantage of his intoxicated best friend. Even if it was just looking at him in nothing but his underwear.

 

When he hears Dean’s giggles from the room next-door while he’s changing into his pajamas, Cas can't help to smile to himself about his best friend’s silly behavior.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Dean is actually really drunk, he can’t deny that, but his day had been pretty frustrating and he needed to distract himself, so he drank. It had started in the morning with Cas slurping into the kitchen in nothing but his damn tight boxers, thinking that Dean was already out for class, who in turn had do his best not to stare at him. It continued with doing the groceries together at the supermarket after their classes, where Dean had to watch that stupidly handsome employee flirt with his best friend. At the end of the day he was unable to pick someone up at that dumb party because he felt like betraying Cas. Dean has had feelings for Cas for a really long time, and even though he had never acted upon them and tried to distract himself with meaningless flings, he has finally reached a point where he simply doesn’t want anybody else but his best friend.

He chuckles about how helplessly gone he is on his best friend, who doesn’t show the slightest interest in him, while taking his clothes off and putting on his pajama-pants. He sways a little while pulling the elastic band over his butt and starts laughing about how tipsy he is, takes some steps back, and starts running towards his bed. With a small jump, Dean flops down onto his mattress.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Cas nearly has a heart-attack when a loud cracking sounds through the apartment, followed by a hysterical laughing-fit. He scrambles towards Dean’s room just to find him stuck in a broken bed, the mattress bending to the floor and the bedframe definitely broken.

 

"Dean, what the hell??"

 

It takes him some laughter-filled minutes to finally answer with a bright smile. “Guess I broke my bed. Doesn’t matter anyway. Needed a new one for some time. This one had my back aching like shit.”

“Well… that might be true, but where the hell are you going to sleep now?” Cas reaches out to pull Dean off the bed.

“I’mma just put my mattress on the floor, s’no big deal.” With those words he starts pulling on the mattress, ignoring the fact that it is pretty much stuck in the frame.

“Come on, Dean, let’s do this tomorrow. You are really drunk, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. And you really need some sleep. You can have my bed, I could sleep on the armchair in the living room.” He sighs, mentally preparing himself for some hours of rather unsatisfying sleep.

“No, not happenin’. We gonna share your bed. Shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Dean states confidently, already on his way to Cas’ bedroom. 

How the hell is he supposed to share his bed with Dean (who is, by the way, just wearing some pajama-pants) and not touch him? How the hell is he supposed to share his single bed with Dean Winchester and keep his hands to himself?? God, Cas isn’t going to survive this; he knows he can’t argue with his friend though, so he just takes a few calming breaths and follows, to find Dean already snuggled up under his covers. 

“Come oooon. ’m cold. Move, Cas.” 

And, how exactly could he answer to that? Cas sighs again, switches off the lights and stumbles towards his bed to slide under the covers next to Dean. He really tries to keep some space between them, but as soon as he has settled down, Dean snuggles up against him, throws his arm over Cas’ hip and pushes his face against his neck. Cas can actually feel his heart skipping a beat when he feels Dean’s lips gently mouthing at his nape. He knows that this whole situation is wrong on so many different levels, but he really can’t bring himself to stop it, so he just lies there, listening to his best friend’s breathing until he starts snoring, and tries to memorize every detail as well as possible. The way Dean’s skin feels against his own, the heat of his breath against his neck, his hair slightly tickling Cas’ ear, the sound of his soft snores and especially this state of complete ease and peace he has never seen him in before. 

His last thought, before falling asleep in the arms of the person he loves (for the first and probably last time), were: How the fuck am I supposed to act as if this isn’t everything I ever wished for? How the fuck am I supposed to look him in the eyes tomorrow and act as if I don’t want him to hold me like that every single night?

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Castiel wakes up to the sun lightening up the whole room, shining on Dean’s face and underlining his gorgeous freckles. He is still fast asleep, his head now on Cas’s chest, left arm gripping his waist and left leg thrown over Cas’ own. And Castiel’s right arm is lying on Dean’s upper arm, holding him. Dean looks beautiful in the direct sunlight with his mouth slightly open, his tousled dark-blond hair and his body completely pressed up against Cas. Even though he feels bad about it, Cas takes some time to bask in the moment, imagining to himself that this is how he usually wakes up.

 

Eventually, he has to wake Dean up, to make him aware of his position. He doesn’t even want to imagine Dean’s reaction. He’ll probably jump out of the bed, flustered and ashamed, ignoring this night as if it never happened. And Cas? Cas is going to have to do just that as well. Ignore how amazing it felt to wake up next to his crush, to feel his touch, to at least pretend that his feelings are being returned. He’s going to have to continue his life like he did before; suppressing his feelings.

 

“Dean?” He gently moves his hand to his friend’s shoulder to stir him awake. “Dean, you should get up.”

 

Dean just snuggles impossibly closer, tightening his embrace and murmuring something incomprehensible. 

 

“Dean, I’m serious. You need to ge- huh,“ his breath hitches when his best friend suddenly started pressing gentle kisses against his chest. 

 

“Just ten more minutes, babe. Pleeease,” he scoots up to snuggle his face against Cas’s neck, placing another kiss there.

 

What? “Dean, please. You… you don’t want this- you need to wake up. It’s me- it’s Cas.” It hurts. It hurts so much to do this but Cas knows that Dean expects someone else next to him. Expects to wake up in his own bed, next to someone who definitely isn’t his best friend.

 

Dean answers with a low groan (that definitely doesn’t affect Cas in any way). “Cas, why are you always like this? Just need some more time cuddling, you know that.” He still doesn’t open his eyes, just noses against Cas’s skin, inhaling deeply.

 

“Dean, I really don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about but I think y- you mistake me for someone else.” There is so much pain in his voice that Dean finally does move away and grumpily opens his eyes. Like Cas predicted, as soon as Dean registers where he is and who he’s sharing a bed with, pure panic washes over his face. He bolts up, takes a look at his own state of undress and more or less jumps out of the bed.

Wow. His blood turns cold, his gut feels as if he had just been punched. That right there was probably the end of their friendship. Very well done, Castiel. He could smack himself in the face, knowing that he was the one distressing Dean like that- he could have just left the bed yesterday, but he was too selfish.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Cas- I… I wasn’t. I didn’t mean to kiss you. Fucking shit! I’m so sorry. I probably overstepped, like, all the boundaries. Fuck…” Dean’s face flushes as he slides his hand in his hair. 

 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I should have left the bed yesterday, I know this wasn’t what you wanted. I don’t-“

 

“Stop- Cas, stop it. This wasn’t your fault! You were nice enough to share your bed with me, you took care of my drunk ass and how do I thank you? I kiss you!! Against your fucking will, man, I’m so sorry.” He bites his lip and looks to the floor, obviously ashamed of what had happened. “Fuck, I’ve been able to keep my stupid feelings to myself when I was completely hammered just to spill my guts when I’m half asleep next to you.” 

 

“Feelings? What are you talking about?” Now, Cas is just straight up confused. Didn’t Dean mistake him for some lover? Or could it be that- no. Dean Winchester can’t have feelings for him.

 

“Goddammit, Cas! I’m in love with you. Have been for quite some time, okay? I know you don’t return those feelings and I’m really fucking sorry that I forced myself on you. I’ve had these dreams, lately... about waking up next to you and being able to cuddle up to you. Somehow I confused reality with one of those dreams, I guess. Shit, this really wasn’t how I expected to tell you about this…” This time, it’s Dean who sounds hurt, wringing his hands and keeping his eyes on the floor. “I just hope you can forgive me and act as if this didn’t happen. I really don’t want… I really can’t lose you as a friend. You okay with that?” He looks up for the first time in minutes, and his eyes were full of ruefulness and pain.

 

Now it’s Cas who jumps off the bed, practically throwing himself into Dean’s arms, determinedly locking his eyes on Dean’s beautiful green ones. “Dean, can I please kiss you?”

 

Instead of an answer, Dean just surges forwards to press his lips against Cas’, eyes wide with surprise. The kiss starts off gentle and careful, but it doesn’t take long for the both of them to start pouring all their feelings and passion into it. Smooth lips move against his own as Cas opens his mouth to welcome Dean’s tongue. They make out for a while, simply standing in the middle of Castiel’s bedroom, just feeling and touching each other until they finally part, breathing heavily. 

 

“So you, uhm… You feeling the same way? Cause I’m really serious about this, and I need you to be honest right now.” Dear god, does he look cute. Dean Winchester is standing in front of him, looking doubtful and shy, with a blush creeping up his neck.

 

“Yes, Dean. I’ve been in love with you for about a year and I’m very serious about this, too.” He looks Dean in the eyes and smiles softly at him, trying to convey all his feelings. “So now that we have talked about this, maybe we could get back under the covers again and you’ll get this cuddle-time you’ve been taking about earlier?”

 

Dean is back in Cas’s bed even faster than he jumped out of it earlier, and his boyfriend is quick to join him. And if they spend most of Saturday lazily kissing in bed, nobody can blame them. They do have quite some time of suppressed feelings to make up for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, I appreciate every single kudos and comment! :)
> 
> If you want to talk to me, you could do that on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com)  
>  
> 
> Also, a big thank-you to the awesome [Audrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars), who read this fic and pointed all of my dumb mistakes out! Thank you so much for taking the time <3  
> 


End file.
